candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/A Mulligan's LDC Preview!
Previous blog Contest! I am very excited to host my very first Level Design Contest (aka LDC), but first and foremost, I am giving you a taste of the blueprints I made and my potential contribution to the fanons. Please read comment on my blueprints and my upcoming level design contest! This contest will officially start on 17 May 2017 on 20:00 UTC. It will be on a separate blog post although you can already post your submissions. The expected deadline is 31 May 2017, but I will extend it indefinitely if too few users participate. 'Blueprints' I have finished my blueprints. All designs are made by me on Microsoft Publisher, so levels are easier to create with more organization. The graphics are laid out such that it provides both clarity and detail while preventing ambiguity and making it look as similar to the in-game appearance as possible. It also works well when dealing with element combinations which makes notation awkward. If you want my blueprints, you can email me at mulliganaceous@gmail.com. Most blockers and elements are identical or very similar to their in-game appearances, but are simplified to a minimalist style. Please note that an asterisk (*) represents a ''regular candy. A white candy represents any possible candy color. A colored candy represents a fixed candy color. Tutorial BlueprintTutorial1.png|Basic elements BlueprintTutorial2.png|Secondary elements BlueprintTutorial3.png|Later-game elements BlueprintTutorial4.png|Element combinations BlueprintTutorialBoard.png|Board template BlueprintTheoretical.png|Theoretical elements Example Level Submissions mulliganaceous normalpreview.png|Reality|link=Reality Submission mulliganaceous dreamworldpreview.png|Dreamworld Counterpart mulliganaceous combinationpreview.png|Submission with complex but working element combinations mulliganaceous previewtheoretical.png|Submission with theoretical elements (be careful) 'The Mulliganaeous Level Design Contest' I am also excited to host my first edition of my Level Design Contest on May 16th-17th. The rules are simple, but I still recommend you to read through the rules. Looking at my blueprints can also help. There will be a twist: I will post each and every submission on King Care and Facebook once your submission is sufficiently good. Hopefully this time King will really listen to our level designs. Rules The Important Ones *All Level Design Contests are blog posts. You submit your level designs through commenting on blog posts. Explain in a way similar to level infoboxes. *Your design must be original, we do not tolerate plagiarism. You cannot simply copy off (and modify the copied version) off another user's submissions. This is actually a blockable offense! *You cannot copy off and slightly modify an already-existing level, unless otherwise noted (such as a buff/nerf edition). The Board *Your submission must match the board criteria or level design theme, if there are any. *You cannot go above the submission limit. *Your submission only counts when it is within the deadline. *You cannot use theoretical or fan-made elements on most of my level design contests. Board criteria may further clarify which elements and features are required or not allowed. I will determine which theoretical elements are allowed. *You must not submit an impossible level. Rating Submissions *I will rate every submission on a 10-point scale. It ranges from zero to a perfect ten, and is color coded analogously to the difficulty scale or user activity scale, with "more difficult" values being lower and worse scores. Expect that the average hovers around a 6-7; perfect 10s are very rare. *I encourage other users to also rate submissions, although it must be constructively explained. A submitter rating its own submission will not count. However, all other submissions will be equally weighted. *Level detail, both on the board, and your additional comments, will affect your score. *If your submission rating is sufficiently good (usually 6 is enough), I will post them to King Care and Facebook. Accepting Submissions *If your submission is not accepted, I will notify you by comment (or sometimes by message wall). I will explain the flaws you have on your submission. *Repeatedly submitting unacceptable submissions will result in a disqualification. *Absolutely no plagiarism! I will actually block you on the Wiki for doing that! The Mulliganaceous Level Contest This contest is effectively a free-for-all contest. You get to submit two levels: An original Reality design you made, and a Dreamworld counterpart based on your Reality design. To get a high rating, you simply have to be creative with your levels. Try submitting a level with an unusual goal, a low or high move count, a constrained or unusually small board, or one which uses elements and blockers in unintended or beneficial ways. In short, try to break level design trends. The board criteria are: *All existing Candy Crush Saga elements, except for Toffee Tornado are allowed. **Your levels can have moves ranging from 4 to 96. **Your levels must have 3-6 candy colors. You cannot submit a Dreamworld level with less than 5 colors. *You can use any six level types. **If your Reality submission isn't timed, the Dreamworld level type should match the Reality counterpart. **If your Reality submission is timed, you must use another level type for your Dreamworld counterpart. *The only theoretical elements allowed are: **6-layered icing. **6-layered sugar chest. **Any mixed-level combination. **Locked icing and popcorn (proven to work correctly; unaffected by adjacent matches, protects the inside content). *You should explain everything shown on level infoboxes. Spawn notes, teleporters, and conveyor portals should also be explained. The Moon Scale and Moon Struck must also be explained for Dreamworld submissions. *I may test out your submission using APK editor. If it is proven to be impossible, or if it resulted in infinite cascades, your submission will not be accepted. 'Omake' The next week will deal with statistical analysis. My score-extracting program should be finished by next week. The next blog post is expected to be on a Sunday. Previous post Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas